My Famous Love
by Katyybear
Summary: My Cody Simpson fanfic. Cody and Annabell meet go out for a lunch date. What will happen? Will love bloom or just a beautiful friendship. Review please!
1. First Impression

Chapter 1:

First Impression

I'm sitting in the living room watching C.S.I.

"Grissom, we found something". Katherine says looking at a piece of a shoe

I live in a small two bedroom house on a back street in Atlanta, Georgia, with my mom Lora.

"OH! MY! GOD! IT'S CODY!" I hear a girl scream.

"AHHHHHHH!" here comes what sounds like a million girls screaming.

"No... Freaking... way!" I yell.

Then next thing I know my feet are carrying me out the door and after Cody's tour bus. The bus finally stops in the old parking lot down the street. All of us girls crowd around. First about five guys walk out; they place rails up and then position themselves around the barrier. Then a big buff man comes out,

"That must his body guards", the girl next to me whispers.

I just give her an agreeing nod and smile. Then out pops the amazing Cody Simpson, I scream like the crazy fan girl I am.

"Cody! I love you!" the girl screams,

I just laugh. He is walking around signing autographs and taking pictures. Once he gets to me I freeze up.

"Well hello there pretty lady", he says with a wink.

"Hi" I smile back at him, "can you sign my phone?" I ask handing him my white blackberry curve.

"Sure, and who am I making it out to?" he smiles.

"Oh! Annabell." I smile.

"That's pretty".

"Thanks," I say.

He signs the back and then flips it over, can feel everyone staring at me but I just stand there and smile. He types something in then hands it back,

"It was nice meeting you" he gives me a hug and walks away.

I turn around to walk away and look at my phone. He put his number in my phone.

"I have his number! I can't believe it!" I scream in my head.

I turn around to get one last look at him and he winks at me. I smiled and then walked home. My mom greeted me at the door but I just ignored her and went to my room. I am completely happy.


	2. Making Plans

Chapter 2:

Making Plans

I didn't realize that I fell asleep until my mom woke me up for dinner.

"Hey sleepy head, its dinner time." she smiles and sits down on the edge of the bed.

"hey mommy" I sit up and wipe my eyes. My mom is about 5'5"; she has really long red hair and dark blue eyes.

"So what happened to you earlier?"

"Oh! Cody Simpsons bus was driving down the street so you know I had to chase it" her and I start laughing

"Well maybe you can tell me what happened over a nice dinner." she smiles and pats my knee then gets up and walks out. I slowly get up off my bed and follow her. I'm about 5 feet tall' I have medium length dark brown hair and hazel brown eyes.

"What's for dinner mommy?" I ask sitting at the table. I have a brother and sister but they live with our dad because my mom couldn't afford to take care of all of us. I stayed because I'm a mommy's girl.

"Chinese!" she said giving me a sneaky smile.

"Oh! My favorite!" I smile.

"Who knows their daughter?" my mom asked bringing me my plate.

"You do mom!" we eat our first few bites in silence until I break out, "oh my god! You will not believe what happened today!" I look at her with wide eyes.

"I was wondering when you was gonna decide to tell me!" she laughed

"Oh! Well I was watching C.S.I and the girl next door screamed 'ohmygod! its Cody Simpson!' and sure enough his tour bus come driving by", I stop to take a bite then continue, "first about 5 guys came out and made the barrier then this buff guy who I assumed was his body guard came out, well anyways to make this short he signed my phone and gave me a hug!" I pulled out my phone and showed her

"Wow! Well it sounds like you had an amazing day!"

"Yea! But that's not the best part! He gave me his number!" I go through my contacts to the name "call me l8r" and showed her. Her eyes were really big and I could tell she was shocked.

"Well I'm gonna go call it and make sure its legit." totally forgetting about my food on the table I get up and go to my room. I hear my mom call after me but I ignore her. I get in my room and shut and lock the door. I sit on my bed, "just do it! You chicken!" I whisper to myself. "He's just a normal teen; he's just a normal teen." I repeat in my head as I click on the number. It rings 3 times then he answers, "Hello, Cody here"

"Hi Cody, its Annabell, you gave me your number earlier."

"Oh! Hey, I was beginning to think you wasn't gonna call me."

"Oh! No, I fell asleep when I got home. I just woke up."

"Oh, well did you have a nice nap?"

"Yea actually I did." I smile even though I know he can't see it

"Good, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime."

"Sure! That would be great."

"Awesome, how about I take you out for lunch tomorrow?"

"That would be lovely" totally sounding like my mom I laugh.

"Awesome! So I'll pick you up at 3?"

"Sounds good." yet again I smile another smile he can't see.

"Ok. So I'll see you tomorrow at 3."

"Ok. See you tomorrow. Bye"

"Bye bye." I hang up the phone and lay back on my bed. "Wow! I just talked to Cody Simpson on the phone. And I'm going to lunch with him tomorrow!" I smile, "I'm so lucky" and again I fall asleep and dream of our lunch date tomorrow.


End file.
